Cave
The newest demo of Brutal Mario, which is unfortunately rare. The overworld is about the same as the Brutal Mario version, and doesn't have the "7hero" graphics. It looks about 94% done. It is also the first demo since Demo 7 to have all of the game playable, rather than starting you on a sub-map to play a few levels. It actually has two versions, one with the Brutal Mario OW graphics, and one with the Chrono Trigger OW graphics. Additions *The worlds are all complete. *The other side of the Star World (A.K.A. The Special Zone) is 15 levels long, and ends with a huge Dr. Wily castle. *Luigi World is complete, and is 9 levels long, containing the longest levels in the game. The castle is near completion, but the final boss door leads to Level 0. *Bowser's SMB3 fight doesn't end with a final battle. You must jump down the hole, where you are led outside of the world. You ride a UFO to get over a pit of lava blocking the bridge to the Mushroom Kingdom, and finally, you go inside a pipe. You are led to a fast scrolling level where everything is attempting to kill you, and finally, you go to the end pipe and win the level. *The "What is This?" level now has actual NES graphics rather than the All-Star graphics. *The waterfall underwater stage in the Star World is replaced by a Super Mario 64 tribute level. *The Luigi World has a full design, as one curvy dark grey island, with blood red water, and the Bowser head replacing the castle. The SMB3 skulls replace level tiles. The padlocks are no longer there. New Levels Luigi World *'Dethroned King Attack!' - A dark, underground level that takes away all powerups, which has a gimmick where everything is a trap. The tunnel-vision is used. *'HELL' - An expandment on the scrapped fire stage from Bowser's Castle. A mini-boss is present at the end. *'Brutal Luigi' - A darker version of the Luigi stage from VIP 5, where every enemy is Luigi. It's a Kaizo stage also. *'DEATH NOTE - '''A Kaizo underwater stage, where every enemy is designed to look like a zombie. There is no music. *'GUN POWER - Another underwater stage, this time set at the bottom of the ocean. A much much harder version of the bullet level from VIP 4. *'Toad's House - '''The second longest stage, a 5 room apocolyptic ghost house. It ends with a final ghost fight. *'KEY TO THE REMAINS - A typical Kaizo screenscrolling stage, except at the end, you earn a key, which unlocks the door to get into Luigi's Castle (which is also a part of the path created by "Toad's House"). *'Luigi's Castle - '''The longest level in the game. There are 9 doors available to go into, much like Bowser's Castle on the original SMW, except you will have been in all 9 by the end. There are secret pipes in each room, which lead to different mini-bosses. If you obtain this demo, do not go into the pipe on the very left of the 6th door, or else the game will freeze. After all 9 doors, there is a prompt that says (at the best of my translating skills), that you must have obtained the 9 orbs from the Luigi World and the Dark World in order to proceed. If you already have, then you may go on to the 9 other rooms, which are, again, like Kaizo at it's hardest. Once all 9 doors are completed, you can proceed to the final boss, which is unfortunately unfinished. Star World *'Star Castle - '''A Kirby stage, much like the ones in the cheep demo, except darker with a castle setting. The Marx boss is also in this castle.